Calendrier de la Folie
by Snake of Silver
Summary: Un petit calendrier de l'avant pour attendre noël comme le veut la tradition mais sou forme de journal intime, chaque chapitre sera d'environ 300 mots chacun. Draco Malfoy va mal, oui, il le sait très bien mais pourquoi ce mal le ronge, après tout, tout le monde a connu la guerre. Pourquoi lui ne s'en remet pas? -'NON, catégoriquement, NON, JAMAIS DE MA VIE '-
1. Lundi 1-12-14

p style="text-align: center;"strongTrès cher futur moi,/strong/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Oui, mon psychologue m'a conseillé d'écrire et ce pendant vingt-cinq avant de me déclarer guéri du mal que cette guerre à causer, de coucher sur papier toutes mes peurs, mes impressions, mon horreur, mes souvenir et blablabla. Un dialogue de psychologue mais ce qu'elle a du mal à comprendre, cette folle dingue qui devrait se soigner avant d' ''essayer'' de soigner les autres, c'est que je n'écrirais rien ! A part cette page pour bien la mettre en colère cette chose. Après tout, pourquoi devrais-je confier à des bouts de papier mes sentiments et encore plus quand mon subconscient ne veut pas non plus en entendre parler, ''C'est une étape primordial pour guérir, je conseille cet exercice à tous ceux venus me voir dans le même cas que vous.'' Sauf que moi, j'ai été obligé de venir, je ne me suis pas réveillé un beau matin me disant, ''tiens, et si j'allais rendre visite à un psy ?'' NON, catégoriquement, NON, JAMAIS DE MA VIE ! Mais voilà, quand le Ministère, vos (ex)amis ainsi que votre mère font pression sur vous jusqu'à ce que vous criez à la délivrance en acceptant tout pourvu qu'ils arrêtent, vous vous retrouvez dans ma situation.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Oui, je ne vais pas bien, je n'ai absolument besoin de personne pour me le faire remarquer, je ne suis pas non plus aussi buté qu'ils le disent pour ne pas mettre ma fierté de côté et me dire que si j'ai besoin d'aide. Mais pas d'un PSY, d'une famille, des amis oui, mais pas d'un PSY. Je ne suis pas fou, ni malade, je suis juste perdu c'est tout, pourquoi alors m'avoir envoyé là-bas ? Je sais bien tout ça, mais cette fichue guerre à laisser ses traces en moi, profondément. Peut-être que je vais faire ce qu'elle m'a dit, pas pour moi, mais pour mes proches qui me regardent comme si je suis devenu un fantôme, non pas pour moi...p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emDraco Lucius Malfoy, lundi 1 décembre 2014.em/p 


	2. Mardi 2-12-14

p style="text-align: center;"strongMoi, le Noble moi,/strong/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"''Noble'', voilà un mot que je n'utilise plus beaucoup, j'ai l'impression qu'il est entièrement vide après tout ce mot ne signifie pas grand chose. J'ai cherché sa signification pas plus tard qu'il y a deux heures quand mon fils est venu me voir pour me demander la définition de ce mot et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé dans le Mictionnaire ''emNoble, adj.: Qui appartient à la noblesse  Qui a une valeur morale ou intellectuelle élevée/em''... Autant dire que ce n'est pas comme ça que mon père me l'a apprit, l'adjectif Noble, sa phrase fétiche était ''Noblesse oblige'' comme si c'était strongLA/strong définition du mot. Mon père... Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pensé à lui, depuis la naissance de Scorpius pour être plus précis, ce jour là je me suis dit ''je ne serais pas comme lui'' et je continue à accomplir cette promesse jour après jour, après tout je ne lui ai encore jamais mis une simple gifle alors que je me prenais des Doloris en ayant la moitié de son âge. Je fais de mon mieux pour le combler de bonheur et ceux pour deux, sa mère étant morte en lui donnant naissance. Oui sa mère, pas ma femme, c'était un mariage arrangé sans amour, elle n'était là que pour porter l'héritier de la ''Noble famille'' Malfoy, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse mourir. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ou non qu'elle ne soit pas ici, je ne l'ai pas connu assez longtemps pour savoir si elle aurait été comme une mère que je me l'imaginais ou comme une mère Sang-Pur, ce que je n'aurais jamais put supporter. Peut-être est-ce une blessure profonde de mon enfance, oui c'en est sûrement une. Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, ni protégé, ni écouté, ni crut. Je crois bien que c'est ça, j'ai toujours eu envie que mon père me reconnaisse comme son fils et non son héritier... Est-ce que cette blessure guérira un jour ? Celle apposé par un membre d'une famille font souffrir plus que les autres.../p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emDraco Lucius Malfoy, mardi 2 décembre 2014.em/p 


End file.
